My Lovely Pretty Cat
by Kuyjio Yuki
Summary: Kehidupan seorang pemuda dingin namun di gilai para siswi berubah sejak kedatangan gadis misterius bernama Sakura/"A-Apa yang kau lakukan? Telanjang? D-d..dan.. apa itu!
1. Chapter 1

**Discleamer Of Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Title : My Lovely Pretty Cat**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Friendship**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :** Kehidupan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, pria dingin namun di gilai oleh para siswi di sekolahnya berubah drastis sejak seorang gadis misterius bernama Sakura tidur di sampingnya ./"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini? Telanjang? D-d-d-dan... Apa itu?!"

 **.**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

"Sasuke-kun.." Suara jernih itu mengalun lembut di telinga lelaki berambut raven yang tengah memejamkan mata itu. Kecupan kecil dari seorang gadis manis berambut indigo kembali mendarat di pipi Sasuke.

Mata yang sedari tadi terpejam itu terbuka. Menampilkan iris Onix yang sekelam malam. Sasuke terus memandangi sepasang iris Lavender milik seorang gadis di depannya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah gadis tersebut.

Lima belas centimeter...

Sepuluh centimeter...

Lima centimeter...

Kedua bibir itu hampir bertemu...

"Sasuke-kun.. Bangun~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke.. Bangun~"

Sasuke kembali mendengar gadis itu memanggilnya. Namun ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan suara kali ini. Entah kenapa suara itu terasa berat, berbeda dengan suara yang sebelumnya. Sasuke membuka matanya. Dan seketika Onix nya melotot kaget.

Namun bukan kali ini bukan wajah seorang gadis manis yang tengah tersenyum ke padanya, melainkan wajah seorang pria dengan garis diwajahnya.

Wajah pria itu hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter dari wajahnya.

 **BUG**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasanya di meja makan keluarga Uchiha itu berlangsung dengan khidmat (?).

Mikoto menyadari ada yang janggal dengan wajah putra sulungnya. Bukan-bukan. bukan garis berbentuk kriput yang di lihat Mikoto, melainkan lebam di pipi kanan putranya.

"Itachi. Ada apa dengan pipimu?" Tanya Mikoto heran bercampur cemas.

Pertanyaan Mikoto barusan mengalihkan perhatian anggota keluarga Uchiha di meja makan.

Itachi menghentikan kegiatan sarapannya dan mengangkat bahu. "Bukan apa-apa. Tanya saja padanya" jawabnya seraya meneruskan kegiatannya yang terhenti dan menunjuk pria berambut raven di sebelahnya.

Mikoto menautkan kedua alisnya. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini lebam di pipi Itachi sering muncul setiap ia menyuruhnya untuk membangunkan Sasuke. Mikoto menatap putra bungsunya.

"Jangan menyalahkan orang lain. Salah sendiri membuatku kaget." desis Sasuke

"Habiss... Aku penasaran dengan bibir mu yang selalu maju jika sedang bermimpi~" balas Itachi.

"Diam kau Keriput!" Sasuke memandang tajam Itachi.

"Dari pada kau, bokong ayam!" balas Itachi yang tak terima garis di wajahnya di samakan dengan keriput.

"A-App-!"

"Ekhem!"

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena deheman dari sang kepala keluarga.

"Sarapanlah dengan tenang!" perintah Fugaku tegas.

Akhinya suasanya khidmat pun kembali berlanjut di ruang makan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun!"

"Kau selalu keren Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasu-koi~ jadilah pacarku!"

"Kyaaa! Rambut bokong ayam mu selalu terlihat keren~"

 **Ctak**

Perempatan siku muncul di kening Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SREG**

Bunyi pintu kelas yang di geser mengalihkan perhatian beberapa orang di kelas.

"Yo. Teme!" sapa pria berambut blonde dengan cengiran rubahnya.

"Hn." Sasuke membalas sapaan tadi dengan gumaman.

Pria tampan berwajah datar itu duduk di tempatnya dan memandang keluar jendela. Earphone terpasang di telinganya.

 **SREG**

Pintu kelas kembali di geser. Namun kali ini yang masuk adalah seorang siswa tampan berambut coklat panjang bersama seorang gadis berambut indigo. Gadis itu terlihat malu-malu.

"O-Ohayo... Naruto-kun... Sasuke-kun.." sapanya malu-malu pada pria duduk di kursi di belakangnya.

"Hn/Ohayo, Hinata-chan." gumam Sasuke dan Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya.

 **Blush**

Wajah Hinata seketika memerah. Gadis itu langsung menundukan wajahnya.

Seorang guru dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya memasuki kelas. Padahal bel sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ohayo. Maaf terlambat, aku tadi tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan..." Jelas Kakashi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Para murid di kelas itu memutar matanya bosan. 'Alasan!' pikir mereka kompak.

"Sekarang buka buku IPA paket kalian halaman 22 dan mulai mengerjakan soal!" perintah Kakashi.

Seluruh penghuni kelas langsung membuka buku paketnya masing-masing dan mulau mengerjakan soal yang ada disana. Begitu pula dengan Kakashi, hanya saja yang ia buka itu buku misterius bersampul oranye.

.

.

.

.

 **Atap sekolah**

"Ahh~ Kakashi-Sensei selalu memberi soal-soal yang sulit.." Keluh seorang siswa berambut blonde pada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Hn. Soal-soal itu tak kan di mengerti oleh otak bodohmu itu." ucap Sasuke.

"Kau benar." Naruto mengangguk. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Otak bodohku memang tak-

 **Ctak**

-tunggu dulu. Apa maksudmu teme!" Bentak Naruto dengan Sapphire yang berkilat tajam.

"Dobe!" dengus Sasuke.

 **Ctak**

Sasuke kembali memasangkan earphone ke telinganya seakan mengetahui yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"TEMEE!"

.

.

.

.

"Kudengar ayah dan ibumu akan berangkat ke Paris?" tanya Naruto yang sudah kembali tenang.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke.

"Jangan hanya hn-hn saja! Setidaknya jawab yang jelas!" kata Naruto jengkel.

"Iya-iya. Mereka akan berangkat nanti malam." Ucap Sasuke malas.

"Sekali-sekali tersenyumlah pada para gadis yang meneriakimu!"

"Itu bunuh diri namanya."

"Ahahaha... Kau lucu teme." Naruto tertawa.

Wajah Sasuke semakin datar. Naruto yang melihatnya menghentikan tawanya.

 **Drrtt Drrtt**

HandPhone Naruto bergetar. Senyum kecil terpasang di wajah tampannya.

"Yosh! Aku pergi dulu teme!" Naruto mulai melangkah menjauh.

Selepas kepergian Naruto-

 **Bug**

-Sasuke menendang pagar di depannya.

"Ittai.." Ringisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Cairan bening kembali menetes dari sudut mata ber iris Lavender itu. Ia memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit melihat pemuda berambut blonde tengah bercanda dengan gadis berambut pirang.

"Naruto-kun..." ucapnya lirih sambil berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

Sepasang iris Onix itu memandang tak suka pada dua orang blonde yang tengah bercanda. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah seorang gadis berambut Indigo yang kembali menangis sambil memegangi dadanya. Pandangan Onix itu berubah sendu.

Pria bermata Onix itu pun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh saat gadis berambut Indigo itu pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Brugh**

"A-ah! Gomen, Sasuke-kun.." Hinata segera meminta maaf pada orang yang barusan di tabraknya.

"Hn."

"Gomen.." ucapnya sekali lagi.

Iris Onix milik Sasuke mengamati jejak-jejak petualang -ralat- jejak-jejak air mata di pipi gadis itu.

Iris Lavender Hinata terbelalak kaget saat pria di depannya ini tiba-tiba saja memeluknya.

"Sas-!"

"Menangislah!" potong Sasuke.

Hinata terdiam. Dan perlahan cairan bening kembali turun dari iris Lavendernya.

"hiks...hiks..."

Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Dan membasahi kaos seragam Sasuke dengan air matanya.

.

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa!" Teriak Itachi sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah mobil yang baru saja pergi.

Sementara Sasuke hanya memandangi kepergian mobil itu dengan datar.

Kedua kakak beradik itu pun memasuki rumah yang tergolong mewah tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan lupa kunci pintu!" perintah Itachi pada Sasuke yang sedang menaiki tangga. Sasuke berhenti.

"Kau mau kemana?" Onix Sasuke mengamati koper yang dibawa Itachi.

"Menginap." jawab Itachi singkat.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanpa menanyakan dimana kakaknya itu akan menginap.

"Kunci saja pintunya dari luar!" Ucap Sasuke sambil kembali melangkah.

"Jangan merindukanku otouto~" Goda Itachi.

"Menjijikan!"

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengeringkan rambut raven nya yang basah dengan handuk.

Ia lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur yang berukuran KingSize. 'Rumah ini kembali sepi.' pikirnya sambil memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Tak berapa lama, Onix miliknya terpejam.

.

.

.

.

Onix Sasuke kembali terbelalak kaget. Namun kali ini bukan karena wajah Itachi yang dekat dengannya. Melainkan wajah seorang gadis berhelaian pink yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya.

"Aaaaa!" Teriak Sasuke sambil menjauh dari tempat tidur.

"Ngghh~.." gadis berhelaian pink itu melenguh pelan.

Mata yang sedari tadi terpejam itu terbuka. Menampilkan sepasang iris berwarna klorofil cerah. "Ohayo." sapanya dengan suara yang jernih.

"Ohayo apanya! " Ucap Sasuke. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Telanjang?! D-d-d-dan... apa itu?!" teriak Sasuke menyadari gadis cantik didepannya ini tak memakai sehelai benang pun.

Harus di akui Sasuke bahwa gadis di depannya ini memang cantik dan manis. Iris Emerald gadis itu senada dengan rambut pinknya. Kulit putih porselennya pun terlihat lembut.

 **Blush**

"Tidur. Nyan~" jawab gadis misterius itu polos sambil menggerak-gerakan sesuatu seperti telinga kucing di kepalanya. "Nyan? Wajahmu merah. Nyan~"

 **Blush Blush**

"Cepat tutupi tubuhmu dengan ini!" perintah Sasuke sambil memberikan selimut kepada gadis berambut pink tersebut.

Gadis itu lalu menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut pemberian Sasuke.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke yang menyenderkan punggungnya di tembok sambil bersidekap.

Gadis berambut pink itu mengamati Sasuke dari atas dan bawah dengan iris Emeraldnya.

"Kubilang siapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Nyan!" Gadis misterius itu tersenyum manis. "Sakura, Nyan. Haruno Sakura~"

 **To Be Countinue**

 **New Fic. Sebenarnya, fic ini Yuki buat karena tidak bisa tidur. Mohon maaf bila masih ada kekurangannya ya~**

 **Review?**

 **03.55 WIB**

 **Kuningan, 11-01-2016**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Of Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Title : My Lovely Pretty Cat**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning : OOC, gaje, sulit dimengerti, alur kecepetan, lompat-lompat, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah apa lelaki berambut raven itu mendengarkan apa yang sedang diterangkan oleh pria bermasker di depan. Iris hitam kelamnya hanya memandang datar keluar jendela.

 **Sasuke pov**

Apa-apaan ini. Entah apa yang merasukiku menyetujui kalau gadis aneh itu bisa tinggal bersamaku. Bagaimana jika ia seorang pencuri? Oh Sasuke... Apa yang sudah kau perbuat...

Tapi...

... Ia cantik juga.. Selain itu...

...tubuhnya...

 **Croot**

Oh sial. Baik-baik Sasuke tenanglah.. Pikirkan apapun selain gadis itu.. Pikirkan siapapun..

Hmm..

Itachi..

Oh sial, sekarang aku mual.

"Psstt.. Oi Sasuke. Kau mimisan tuh.."

Aku melirik sekilas pada pemuda berambut pirang di sebelahku. Setelah itu aku segera membersihkan aliran darah yang mengalir dari hidungku.

"Jangan-jangan.. Kau pasti sedang membayangkn hal yang mesum kan..hmm~"

Lihatlah wajah bodohnya yang sok tau itu (author:padahal emang bener kan#dichidori). Abaikan Sasuke abaikan saja.

Hahh.. Jika saja aku tidak menatap iris cerahnya itu..

.

.

 **Flashback**

.

.

"Sakura.."

"Nyan.."

"Jadi.. Kenapa kau disini?" Tanyaku datar.

Entah kenapa, telinga kucing di kepalanya itu membuatku penasaran.. Lihatlah telinga itu bergerak-gerak dengan menggemaskannya, oh apa kubilang menggemaskan? Kutarik ucapanku kembali.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Apa katanya? Tidak tahu?! Cih, ada apa dengan gadis ini. Lalu kenapa mataku tidak bisa lepas memandangi telinganya!

Kulihat ia memandangiku dengan iris Emerald cerahnya. "Ano.. Aku belum tahu namamu nyan~"

Oh. Sekarang ia terlihat (sangat) menggemaskan saat ia memiringkan kepalanya. Cukup Sasuke.. Ada apa denganmu? Bisa saja gadis ini sekarang sedang mencoba untuk mempengaruhimu.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Ucapku datar.

"Uchiha.. Saskey?"

Apa? Sejak kapan cara pengucapan namaku berubah?

"Yang benar Sasuke."

"Sasu-cake?"

Apa dia pikir aku ini kue. Kenapa ia terlihat susah sekali mengeja namaku. Gadis ini benar-benar membuatku kesal.

"tch. Ikuti aku!"

"Hai!"

"Sa.."

"Sa.."

"Su..."

"Su.."

"Ke.."

"Ke.."

Kurasa ia sudah mengerti. Akan ku tes. "Coba ucapkan!". Aku akan terkejut jika ia masih menyebut namaku dengan aneh. Ayolah~ siapa juga yang tidak kesal jika seseorang memanggil namamu dengan salah, apalagi aneh.

"Hai. Sas-Uke. Nyan~"

Wtf! Oh.. Demi keriputnya Itachi.. Ada apa dengan gadis ini...

oOo

"Nyan~ kau mau kemana Uchiha-san?" gadis bertelinga neko itu meneliti penampilan ku dengan bola mata Hijau bulatnya. Bukankah seharusnya gadis ini bisa menebaknya. Aku memakai seragam, berarti hanya ada satu tujuan.

"Sekolah."

Hey-hey ada apa dengan wajahnya itu. Bersinar sekali. Terakhir kali aku melihat wajah yang berseri-seri seperti itu adalah saat Naruto dengan bangganya memamerkan kupon makan gratis di Ichiraku ramen, aku heran.. Kenapa anak itu memamerkan kuponnya padaku.

Tapi pada akhirnya ia tak bisa makan ramen gratis disana. Karena kupon kebanggaan miliknya malah dimakan oleh adik perempuannya sendiri, Naruko. Entah aku harus tertawa atau merasa kasihan padanya.

Sebelum melamunkan Naruto lebih jauh#Ciee*Plak* Sebuah suara dengan nada merajuk menyahut.

"Nyaaan~ bolehkah aku ikut..."

"Tidak." Sahutku cepat. "Lagi pula kau sebaiknya pergi dari sini!" tambahku. Ya, itu memang benar. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya tapi ia seenaknya saja ada di kamarku dan ingin ikut kesekolah.

Ia terlihat kecewa. "Aku tidak akan ikut kesekolah.. Tapi.. Kumohon biarkan aku tinggal disini Nyan..." Pintanya. Telinga kucingnya yang tadinya berdiri tegak sekarang terlihat menunduk.

"Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu."

Hah. Meladeninya terus bisa membuatku telat kesekolah, tapi peduli amat. Aku juga memang tidak berniat ke sekolah, dan aku juga sudah lelah meladeni gadis ini.

"T-tapi.. Kita kan sudah berkenalan..Nyan~"

Dasar keras kepala. Kalau sudah kubilang tidak ya tidak. "Tetap tidak. Sa-ku-ra!". Gadis ini pemaksa sekali sih. Hanya sudah berkenalan, bukan berarti bisa dibilang kenal.

"Kumohon~" Aku menatap tajam wajahnya. Lihatlah wajahnya. Ia memasang Cat-Eyes no jutsunya. Tapi tetap saja itu akan sia-sia karna aku akan tetap berkata..

 **Flashback End**

Hahhh... Semua ini gara-gara iris hijau itu.. Bodohnya kau Sasuke. Kenapa kau malah mengatakan 'ya'..

 **Sasuke pov end**

oOo

 **Teng teng teng**

"Jangan lupa untuk mengumpulkan tugasnya besok!" pesan guru berambut hitam panjang bergelombang itu kepada para penghuni kelas tempatnya mengajar. Tak berapa lama, guru cantik berbola matakan ruby tersebut melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

Selepas kepergian guru tadi, siswa dan siswi di kelas langsung berdiri dari posisi duduk dan mulai berhamburan keluar kelas. Menyisakan pasangan Uke dan Seme di dalam kelas (NaruSasu:ULANGI!) Hai..hai..

Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas dan menyisakan pasangan Teme dan Dobe-*Deathglare* Ok-Ok santai.. Ma-maksud author pasa-Eh dua orang sahabat di dalam kelas*keringat dingin

"Jadi?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. "Apa?" Tanyanya datar.

"Jadi.. Siapa wanita yang beruntung di fantasy mesum mu hmm?.." Tanya Naruto dengan iris Sapphire yang berkilat nakal. "Aww.. Teme, kau nakal juga ya.. " Naruto lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat perubahan di wajah Sasuke yang kini merasa kesal.

 **Ctak**

Urat-urat kekesalan muncul di kening Sasuke. Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto sejenak sebelum akhirnya mulai melangkah keluar kelas.

 **Sasuke pov**

Sebenarnya apa maunya si bodoh ini. Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kelas. Dan Naruto terlihat terburu-buru mengejarku. Apa si yang si bodoh itu inginkan dariku.

"Oi, Sasuke. Ayolah. Beritahu aku siapa?!"

Cih. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa berteman dengannya (Naruto) yang berkepribadian bertolak belakang denganku.

 **Sasuke pov end**

Naruto masih belum menyerah. Ia terus menebak-nebak gadis yang ada di pikiran Sasuke sambil terus berjalan mengikuti Sasuke.

"Apa Kurenai-sensei ya?... Wahh aku tidak tahu kau seberani itu. Jika Asuma-Sensei tahu, kau pasti akan mendapatkan hadiah darinya." Tebak Naruto. Sasuke mengabaikan celotehan Naruto.

"Atau.. Ino? Perempuan yang dulu sering mengejar-ngejarmu itu loh~ atau wakil ketua OSIS.. Hmm siapa ya namanya..-sasuke mempercepat langkah kakinya meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah berpikir keras-... Kalo tidak salah.. Ah Sabaku Temari! Ya ka.. Oi tunggu Sasuke!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari mengejar Sasuke yang mulai menjauh.

oOo

 **Atap sekolah**

Hosh hosh hosh

"..tega sekali kau.. Teme..meninggalkanku.. Hahhh.." Sasuke mengamati Naruto yang terlihat (sangat) kelelahan. "Apa-apaan kau.. Melihatku dengan wajah datarmu itu.. Hah.. Tidakkah kau merasa kasihan pada sahabat mu ini.."

Sasuke mendengus. "Hh. Kau bisa menebaknya hanya dengan melihat wajahku. Selain itu, aku gidak pernah menganggapmu sahabat."

'Jahat' batin Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto yang kini sudah pulih (tidak capek) menghampiri Sasuke dengan mimik wajah serius. "Sasuke." panggilnya.

Sasuke (sedikit) terkejut. Tapi tidak terlihat karena wajahnya tetap datar sedatar triplek. Sudah lama Sasuke tidak melihat wajah serius itu di Naruto. Sasuke menatap Naruto seolah mengatakan apa.

"Tsunade-bachan." Ucap Naruto mantap.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tak mengerti dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Naruto. "Kau pasti memikirkan Tsunade-bachan kan?" Lanjut Naruto antusias.

 **Ctak**

'Oh dewa jashin. Kenapa ia sangat penasaran dengan hal seperti itu. Lagi pula, sepertinya dialah yang sedang memikirkan kepala sekolah.' Ujar Sasuke dalam hati sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang tengah melamun, dan jika diperhatikan lebih jelas terdapat aliran darah dari hidung Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Teng teng teng**

"Sampai jumpa.." Ucap Naruto seraya pergi dengan motor berwarna kuning cerahnya.

Selepas kepergian Naruto, Sasuke memakai Helm nya dan menyalakan motornya. Tak berapa lama Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan kawasan THS (Tokyo High School).

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini entah kenapa Sasuke merasa sedikit lelah. Ia segera masuk ke kamarnya dan membuka seragam sekolah yang di kenakannya.

Sasuke menyadari ada yang tidak beres. 'Sakura.' iris Onixnya mengamati setiap sudut kamarnya. 'Tidak ada.' pikirnya aneh. Sasuke yakin pertemuannya dengan Sakura itu bukan mimpi. Tenggorakannya terasa kering. Sasuke pun pergi untuk mengambil minum di dapur.

.

Kali ini ekspresi kaget tercetak jelas di wajahnya. 'Berantakan sekali..' pikir Sasuke melihat dapur yang berantakan. Sebagian laci-laci terbuka sendok dan peralatan makan pun berserakan di lantai. Sasuke segera mengecek isi kulkas. 'Yappari..'

Kosong

"Nyann.. Hmm. Oishi.."

Sasuke menajamkan indera pendengarannya. Iris onix nya mengamati sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di bawah meja makan. 'Kena kau.' Batin Sasuke puas.

"Hah! Ittai.."

'Ekor.. Heh..?' Sambil memegangi ekor berbulu putih itu, Sasuke mengintip ke bawah meja. "Ah! Kau..."

"Oh? Kau sudah pulang Uchiha-san?" Sakura menengokan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terus menundukan kepalanya tak berani menatap Sasuke yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan menuntut.

"G-Gomennasai.." Satu kata terucap pelan dari bibir Sakura.

"Aku memang memperbolehkan mu tinggal disini. Tapi, bukan berarti ku bisa berbuat seenak nya!" Sasuke berkata dengan marah. Sakura memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"Gomennasai.." Cicit Sakura.

"Hahh.. Baiklah aku memaafkanmu." Sakura mengangkat wajah antusias mendengar Sasuke memaafkannya. Tapi-

 **Blush**

-Sakura kembali menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak ingin kejadian ini sampai terulang lagi. Kau me- Oi oi kenapa wajahmu merona seperti itu? Kau mengerti tidak.?" desak Sasuke. 'Ada apa dengannya?' Pikir Sasuke aneh melihat tingkah Sakura yang menurutnya aneh.

"H-Hai." Jawab Sakura gugup.

"Ada denganmu? Cepat berdiri!" perintah Sasuke. Takut Sasuke akan mengamuk lagi, Sakura pun mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan Sasuke. Tapi ia tidak melihat ke arah Sasuke, melainkan ke arah dinding kamar Sasuke.

"Sebagai hukuman kau harus membantuku. Tapi sebelum itu.." Sasuke mengamati penampilan Sakura dari atas sampai bawah. Kaos putih yang dikenakan Sakura sangat kotor, padahal saat ia memberikannya pada Sakura, kaos itu masih bersih. Wajah Sakura juga terlihat kotor dengan sisa remah-remah makanan yang menempel di sekitar mulutnya.

Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari lemari dan memberikannya pada Sakura. "Ini."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah handuk yang di pegang Sasuke. Iris hijau Emerald Sakura menatap onix Sasuke tak mengerti.

Sasuke menghela napas jengah. "Apa lagi. Tentu saja mandi. Huh?" Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat melihat tubuh Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja bergetar saat ia menyuruhnya mandi.

"Cepatlah!" perintah Sasuke. Sakura baru saja ingin lari tapi tangan Sasuke menahannya. "Mu kemana kau?" Onix Sasuke berkilat bahaya. Sakura mundur tiga langkah kebelakang. Sasuke berkata dengan nada datar, "Mandi. Atau kumandikan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura melihat ke luar jendela dengan pandangan takjub. Ia dan Sasuke kini tengah berada di dalam mobil yang tengah melaju di jalanan yang cukup ramai. Sementara sang supir yang tak lain adalah Sasuke *Author gosong kena Amaterasu* terlihat mengemudi dengan kaku dan kurang fokus.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan bertanya, "Ne, Uchiha-san.. Kita akan pergi kemana.? Nyan~"

Sekujur tubuh sasuke terlihat menegang sejenak. "B-berisik!" ucap Sasuke.

Entah apa yang membuat Sasuke terlihat gugup (Sasuke:Siapa bilang aku gugup) seperti itu. Readers ingin tahu hmm? Oke akan author kasih tahu.. Ini dia cuplikannya *presenter mode: on*.

.

 **Flash back**

"Ayo masuk!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Cepatlah!"

"Nyann~"

Sakura memegangi pintu kamar mandi Sasuke dengan erat. Sementara itu, Sasuke terus menarik-narik tubuh Sakura agar berendam di bathup. 'Tubuhnya memang mungil, tapi demi dewa jashinn.. Tenaganya itu loh..' pikir Sasuke.

Sakura merasakan pegangannya mulai melemah dan-

 **Byurr**

-tubuhnya terjatuh ke dalam bathup.

"Sudah terlanjur basah, sekarang mandilah!" Sasuke hendak keluar dari kamar mandi. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Sakura menarik ujung kaosnya. "Apa lagi? Jangan bilang jika aku harus mema..-Sakura memangguk kecil-..ndikanmu..."

 **Blush**

.

 **Sasuke pov**

Sakura menatapku bingung dengan kedua Emeraldnya. Menggemaskan. Tidak-tidak, aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan sih...

"Khm. Berbaliklah!" perintahku. Awalnya Sakura menatapku tak mengerti, tapi ia tetap mengikuti perintahku.

 **Deg**

Apa-apaan perasaan ini.. Bertahan Sasuke.. Kau hanya harus membuka kaos yang dikenakannya. Yah.. Hanya kaos.

"Angkat kedua tanganmu ke atas!"

"Nyan? Seperti ini.." Sakura mengikuti perintahku.

Aku memegangi kaosnya, dan mulai mengangkatnya. Kaos milikku yang besar-bukan berarti aku gemuk- sangat mudah dilepas, apalagi tubuh Sakura yang mungil.

Kaosnya berhasil di lepas. Dan kini aku melihat punggung putih mulus di depanku. T-tunggu.. Kenapa punggungnya terlihat.?

 **Blush**

AKU LUPA JIKA SAKURA TIDAK MENGENAKAN APA-APA LAGI!

"Uchiha-san..." Sakura hendak berbalik tapi aku memerintahkan nya untuk tetap membelakangiku. Bisa gawat kan...

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil sabun." kulihat gadis neko itu mengangguk patuh.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mulai menggosok punggung putih Sakura. Hahh.. Kulitnya benar-benar halus, sepertinya ia merawat tubuhnya dengan sangat baik.

Aku masih menggosok punggungnya. Ya.. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Masih menggosok punggungnya... Hahh. Apa-apaan ini kurasa aku har-

"Kurasa punggungku sudah (sangat) bersih, nyan~ Kalo kau terus-terusan menggosoknya nanti bisa lecet, nyan~"

-Eh. Dia benar. Kalo begitu..

Byurr

... Aku menyalakan shower dan membiarkan tubuh Sakura basah.

"Dari sini, kau bisa melakukannya sendiri kan?" Tanyaku. Aku bersyukur karena Sakura mengangguk. "Bersihkan badanmu, aku akan menunggu di luar."

.

.

Hahhh..

Perasaanku terasa lega. Tch, handuknya tertinggal. Dasar..

 **Tok tok**

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. "Oi, handukmu ketinggalan."

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru di dalam sana.

 **Ceklek**

"Dimana handuk-Nyaaannn~"

Oh tidak. Sakura terpeleset ke arah ku.

 **Brugh**

.

.

Ittai.. Kepala belakangku terbentur cukup keras..

Etto... Sesuatu yang empuk menimpa wajahku. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya karna mataku terpejam. Tapi, rasanya sangat nyaman-Apa yang kupikirkan, aku harus mencari tahu.

Aku perlahan membuka kedua mataku. Kedua mataku langsung terbelalak menyadari sesuatu yang menimpa wajahku ini. Sebelum akhirnya yang kulihat adalah kegelapan. I-ini... O-o-op-pppaii!

 **Blush**

 **Croot**

 **Brugh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback end**

Kenapa? Waktu seperti berjalan lambat? S-s-sadar Sasuke. Lupakan hal itu lupakan. Kau harus konsentrasi menyetir. Pikirkan yang hal lain yang membuatmu tenang Sasuke.. Baik..

Itac... Tidak-tidak, itu mimpi buruk pikirkan yang lain.. Hmm...

Hoekk

Kenapa malah Orochimaru-Sensei dengan pakaian hulaaa?!

 **Sasuke pov end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah parkiran mobil di kawasan pusat perbelanjaan.

"Pakai jaketmu dan tutupi kepalamu!" perintah Sasuke.

"Baik, nyan~" Sakura mengangguk kecil, "Tapi.. Kenapa kita berhenti disini nyan?" Tanya Sakura heran.

Sasuke memutar Onixnya. "Apa lagi? Tentu saja berbelanja. Persediaan makanan ku habis karena kau."

Sakura menundukan kepalanya. "Gomennsai...nyan~" Ucap Sakura pelan.

Sasuke menghela napas, ia tak bermaksud menyindir Sakura. "Sudah-sudah, ayo keluar!" Perintah Sasuke sambil keluar dari dalam mobil.

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya heran karena Sakura belum keluar dari dalam mobil. Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang masih berada di dalam mobil, "Ada apa denganmu? Cepat keluar!"

Sakura tiba-tiba saja merasa kesal pada Sasuke, "Nyannn... Aku tidak tahu caranya!" teriak Sakura.

 **Doong**

Mari kita lihat wajah Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke sekarang terlihat bodoh dengan wajah bengongnya. Iris onixnya membulat kaget dan mulutnya sedikit mangap. Selain itu, rambut pantat ayam-khm-kebanggaannya pun terlihat sedikit layu ke bawah.

Tentu saja Sasuke shock dengan yang barusan di dengarnya. Memang ada ya yang tidak tau caranya keluar dari mobil.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sambil membuang napas kesal. Lalu, Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya. "Keluar!" katanya.

Sakura pun keluar dari dalam mobil berkat bantuan dari Sasuke.

"Dasar bodoh." desis Sasuke.

Sakura yang mendengar desisan Sasuke barusan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping karena kesal dan malu. Sasuke dan Sakura pun lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke pusat perbelanjaan.

Sasuke berjalan ke Mini Market di pusat perbelanjaan tersebut dan Sakura mengikuti dari belakang. "Ambil satu troli disana!" perintah Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke barisan troli.

Sakura mengangguk patuh dan langsung mengambil salah satu troli tersebut.

"Apa hanya makanan di kulkas saja yang kau makan?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arah Sakura. Onixnya mengamati barisan-barisan makanan ringan.

Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan datar Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "I-ya." jawab Sakura pendek.

Lalu suasana di antara mereka berdua menjadi hening. Sasuke mengabaikan suasana hening itu dengan mengambil beberapa makanan ringan dan memasukannya ke dalam troli yang di dorong Sakura.

Kening Sakura berkerut saat Sasuke berhenti di tempat sayuran. Emerald Sakura mengamati Sasuke yang sedang terlihat memilih-milih tomat (?).

"Tomat, nyan?"

"Hn." gumam Sasuke tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

Setelah dirasa cukup dengan belanjaannya, Sasuke segera pergi ke kasir untuk bayar. Perempuan yang menjaga kasir disana terlihat tersipu malu saat melayani Sasuke. Sesekali matanya mencuri pandang ke wajah rupawan milik pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

'Kenapa dengannya?' batin Sakura bertanya-tanya karena melihat penjaga kasir yang merona.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nyan~ Uchiha-San ini berat sekali..." keluh Sakura yang membawa belanjaan Sasuke di kedua tangannya.

Sasuke mendengus geli, "Itu harga yang harus kau bayar karena menghabiskan persediaan makananku!" Kata Sasuke datar.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Lagi-lagi berhubungan dengan isi kulkas itu. Sakura sejujurnya merasa bersalah, tapi ia juga tidak ada pilihan lain karena saat itu ia merasa (sangat) lapar.

"Dasar rambut pantat ayam sok cool, nyan~" desis Sakura tajam.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa katamu?" Onix Sasuke memicing tajam ke arah Sakura. Memang siapa si yang tidak kesal dikatai seperti itu. Dan apa tadi katanya, pantat ayam...

"Iya. Pantat ayam, Nyan." Ucap Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tch." Sasuke hanya mendecih dan kembali meneruskan langkah kakinya. Tak ada gunanya juga meladeni gadis ini pikirnya.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan dan berjalan ke arah mobil volvo hitam yang terparkir.

Satelah memasukan barang belanjaan ke dalam bagasi, Sasuke lalu berbalik dan kembali masuk kedalam pusat perbelanjaan.

Sakura yang menyadari Sasuke pergi pun berlari mengejar Sasuke. "Kenapa kita kembali, Nyan?" Sakura bertanya setelah mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, tapi langkah kakinya semakin cepat.

Sakura yang merasa di abaikan berhenti sejenak dan berpikir, 'Apa ia marah ya, Nyan'

"Ne, Uchi-" Perkataan Sakura terpotong karena Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah butik.

"Ayo." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan iris emeraldnya. "Lama." Sasuke menarik Sakura masuk kedalam butik tersebut.

Didalam butik itu terdapat banyak sekali pakaian (Reader: ya iyalah, namanya juga butik) dengan model yang berbeda-beda. Selain itu, pengunjung di butik itu juga lumayan banyak. Tempatnya pun sangat nyaman.

Iris sekelam malam milik Sasuke terlihat melihat-lihat beberapa pakaian perempuan (?). Sakura yang tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya hanya bisa mengamati sekeliling butik.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura, "Apa yang kau lihat, cepat pilih!"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya bingung, "Nyan?" ia berusaha mencerna ucapan lelaki disampingnya ini.

Onyx Sasuke berputar bosan. "Tck. Cepat pilih beberapa pakaian yang pas untukmu, memangnya kau ingin selalu memakai pakaianku?" Bisik Sasuke. Kenapa harus berbisik, karena nanti takutnya orang yang mendengarnya akan berpikiran macam-macam.

"A-Hai." Sakura sebenrnya masih merasa bingung, tapi ia ikuti saja apa yang di perintahkan Sasuke. Ia bisa mati berdiri jika berlama-lama dipelototi oleh Onyx Sasuke.

 **Drrtt drrtt**

SmartPhone di saku celana Sasuke bergetar. Nama Itachi-si penelepon- tertera di layar smartphone nya. Sasuke melirik Sakura yang terlihat memilih-milih pakaian sebelum melangkah pergi.

Sasuke menerima panggilan masuk dari Itachi lalu mendekatkan smartphone nya ke telinga.

'OTOUTO~' Sapa (baca:teriak) Itachi disuatu tempat disana.

Sasuke dengan sigap langsung menjauhkan smartphone itu dari telinganya. "Berisik." Bentak Sasuke kesal.

Di suatu tempat disana, Itachi cekikikan mendengar bentakan dari Sasuke, menggoda Sasuke entah kenapa menjadi kesenangan tersendiri baginya. 'Santai saja Sasu-chan~ aku kan hanya rindu padamu.'

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar suara Itachi yang sedang merujuk, "Menjijikan. Ada urusan apa menelponku?"

'Bukan apa-apa.'

Sasuke menghela napas, "Jika tidak ada yang penting, aku akan menutupnya!" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar. Jujur saja ia sedang tidak ingin meladeni Itachi, bisa-bisa ia menderita darah tinggi.

''Sabar Sasuke... Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu.' Suara Itachi terdengar serius. Sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan Itachi.

"Cepat katakan!"

'Sebenarnya.. Kau tau, krim spesial anti kriput milikku di kamar hampir habis. Jadi bisakah kau-'

 **Piip**

Sasuke mematikan sambungan telepon. Bisa-bisanya ia menelepon hanya untuk membicarakan masalah krim anti kriput menyebalkan miliknya.

Itachi mengerucutkan bibirnya karena Sasuke seenak jidatnya memutuskan panggilan. Padahal yang ingin ia katakan itu penting. Alahh.. Krim anti kriput aja penting=￣ω￣=*Deathglare*

Sasuke kembali masuk ke dalam butik dan pergi ke tempat Sakura. Keningnya berkerut karena tidak menemukan Sakura disana. 'Kemana gadis neko itu pergi, baru ditinggal sebentar saja sudah hilang.' batin Sasuke jengkel. Ada niatan untuk pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri disini, tapi ia pasti akan merasa bersalah dan tak tega.

Sasuke akhirnya mengamati sekeliling butik dan mulai mencari Sakura. Onyx nya tertuju pada seseorang yang tengah melihat-lihat baju di tempat pakaian laki-laki.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, ini pakaian laki-laki semua?!" Tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Aku tau." Jawab Sakura pendek tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kaos-kaos di depannya. Jawaban singkat dari Sakura tadi membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Tapi Sasuke tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan Sakura dengan cara memegang pergelangan tangannya. "Lalu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya heran.

Sakura merolling eyesnya bosan. "Kau tidak lihat, hah. Aku sedang memilih baju.." Jawab Sakura ketus. "Bodoh." lanjutnya pelan.

Sasuke mendelik. " Kau! Ikut aku sekarang!" Kata Sasuke tegas sambil menarik Sakura ke bagian pakaian untuk perempuan.

Sakura menyentak tangannya yang di pegang Sasuke dan menatapnya tajam. " Kenapa membawaku kema-"

"Tentu saja untuk memilih baju." potong Sasuke. "Sekarang cepat pilih!" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk pada deretan pakaian untuk perempuan.

Sakura menatap Sasuke datar. Sasuke yang kesal karena Sakura tidak kunjung juga memilih pakaian membuatnya harus memanggil salah satu pegawai di butik tersebut. "Carikan pakaian untuknya!" perintah Sasuke pada salah satu pegawai toko yang menghampirinya.

Pegawai toko itu mengangguk mengerti. "Ayo nona, ikut saya sebentar." Ucapnya pada Sakura.

Sakura tetap diam tidak bergerak. "Tidak mau." tolaknya sambil memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Sasuke yang sudah kesal merasa tambah kesal mendengar penolakan Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak mau? Semua pakaian disini pasti cocok untuk nona." bujuk pegawai itu halus. Matanya sesekali mencuri pandang ke Sasuke.

Sakura menundukan kepalanya. "Bukan itu masalahnya... Ini pakaian perempuan..."

Hening

1 detik...

3 detik...

6 detik...

 **Ctak**

Perempatan siku kembali muncul di kening Sasuke. Ia merasa akan meledak.

"MEMANG APA MASALAHNYA. SUDAHLAH CEPAT P-"

"Tentu saja itu masalahnya. Ini semua pakaian untuk perempuan dan aku.. Aku... " Sakura tidak meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Apa? Kau mau bilang kau itu laki-laki heh. " Sasuke berkata dengan nada sarkastis.

Hazel (?) menatap tajam Onyx. Setelah itu, Sakura mendecih sambil mulai memilih pakaian dengan wajah kesal."Menyebalkan." gerutunya pelan. Sasuke mendengar gerutuan Sakura, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lama."

Komentar Sasuke setelah Sakura selesai memilih pakaian.

Sakura berpura-pura tidak mendengar komentar Sasuke. Masih dengan wajah kesalnya, Sakura lalu berjalan mendahului Sasuke. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, pergelangan tangannya-kembali-di pegang oleh Sasuke yang membuatnya terpaksa berhenti.

"Ada satu lagi." ucap Sasuke dengan wajah merona. Tunggu.. Author gak salah lihat kan? .

Sakura berbalik dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Memangnya apa yang ia lewatkan? Ia sudah memilih pakaiannya-walaupun asal-Apa lagi sih yang diinginkan lelaki berambut pantat ayam ini.

"Pakaian dalam wanita!" Sasuke mengatakannya dengan cepat sekali. Ia mengatakannya sambil memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Jelas sekali ia sedang malu sekarang.

Rahang Sakura jatuh kelantai. 'pakaian dalam wanita?' pikir Sakura sarkastis. Cukup ia dibuat jengkel dengan pakaian wanita. Sekarang pakaian dalamnya?!

Sasuke menarik Sakura ke toko pakaian dalam *Author malu tahu ngetiknya* wanita. "Masuk." perintah Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di pusat perbelanjaan.

Sakura mendelik ke arah Sasuke. Lalu menyadari bahwa ada rona kemerahan di pipi Sasuke."Tidak kali ini." tolaknya tegas.

"Ada apa lagi si. Ayo se-" perkataan Sasuke terhenti karena ada pegawai wanita-dari toko PDW(Pakaian dalam wanita)-mengampiri Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Konnichiwa. Nona ingin melihat-lihat dulu? Siapa tahu ada yang nona sukai." Tawar pegawai toko yang diketahui bernama Mei Terumi itu secara sopan. Selain untuk menarik perhatian dan membuat para pelanggan merasa nyaman, juga untuk menarik perhatian lelaki emo didepannya.

Sasuke menyenggol Sakura pelan. "Ayo cepat." bisiknya. Sakura mendelik dan iris Hazel(?)nya melotot ke Sasuke.

"Tuan kekasihnya bukan? Kurasa lebih baik jika tuan menemani nona ke dalam." Usul Mei sambil tersenyum.' Apa senyumanku cukup manis? Oh tuhan, jika tahu akan ada seorang malaikat datang kemari. Aku harusnya merias diri terlebih dahulu!' batinnya berteriak heboh.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling lirik. Mereka berdua seolah berbicara melalui kontak mata.

'Cepat pergi sana!'

'Dalam mimpimu!'

'Aku tidak tertarik memimpikanmu!'

'Aku tak peduli.'

Aliran listrik tak kasat mata menghubungkan kedua iris berbeda warna itu. Hawa peperangan terasa disekitar mereka berdua.

Mei memperhatikan kedua sejoli yang tengah perang mata itu. "Ah, bagaimana jika kalian masuk dulu.."

Mei dengan segera mendorong kedua sejoli itu masuk ke dalam toko. Di dalam toko itu tersedia berbagai macam PD, mulai dari yang kuno sampai dengan yang ekhem seksi.

Kulit Sasuke yang putih membuat rona merah terlihat jelas di pipinya. Tentu saja ia malu, bagaimanapun juga ia itu laki-laki. Selain itu, dirinya tidak pernah mengira bahwa ia kini harus berdiri dideretan Pakaian pribadi kaum hawa.

Sakura juga tak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke. Pipinya merona merah di dalam toko yang menyediakan PD. Hey Sakura, bukankah kau itu perempuan?

Mei mengambil beberapa jenis PD dan mempromosikannya pada Sakura dan err.. Sasuke?

"Lihat? Model dengan renda ini pasti terlihat cocok untuk nona." Ucapnya sambil menunjukan Bra-author gak tahu harus ketik apa-berwarna hijau muda dengan renda di bagian atas dan bawah.

Selanjutnya, Mei menunjukan Bra-Ekhm-berwarna ungu yang memiliki pita di bagian tengahnya. "Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Terlihat manis bukan?"

Sakura tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa. Apalagi Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa tak nyaman melirik Sakura melalui ekor matanya dan berbisik.

"Oi, cepat pilih.."

Sakura mendengar bisikan Sasuke barusan. Tapi ia sendiri bingung harus bagaimana.

Mei masih mempromosikan berbagai jenis -ya kau tahulah-kepada Sakura. "Lihat-lihat, ini yang sedang nge-tren di kalangan anak remaja. Terlihat seksi dan nyaman di pakai... Bagaimana jika coba di pakai dulu.." Tawarnya.

Sasuke tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Hey, langsung pilih saja." Desaknya.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ia juga merasa tidak nyaman disini, mungkin ia memang harus memilih agar bisa cepat keluar dari toko ini.

Lalu, Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. "A-aku lebih tertarik d-dengan yang kedua..." Sakura mengatakan itu dengan grogi. Sasuke menghela napas lega.

"Baiklah. Ingin berapa?" Tanya Mei pada Sakura.

"Hn. Lima buah."

Sakura mendelik ke arah si pemilik suara datar tadi. Sasuke mengatakan itu dengan wajah tanpa ekpresinya tapi pipinya tetap merona merah.

Mei mengangguk mengerti, ia pun segera menyiapkan pesanan err.. Sasuke. "Baiklah."

"Hey . Jangan memutuskan seenaknya." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus. "Lebih cepat lebih baik." Desisnya.

Tak berapa lama Pegawai toko itu kembali dan menyerahkan pesanan Sasuke. Setelah membayarnya, Sasuke dan Sakura pun segera keluar dari toko itu dengan perasaan lega.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan sampai ke tempat parkiran. Setelah memasukan barang berlanjaan ke bagasi. Sasuke dan Sakura lalu masuk ke mobil.

Brumm..

Mobil volvo berwarna hitam itu bergerak maju meninggalkan pusat perbelanjaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Rumah keluarga Uchiha**

"Ahhh... Capeknya.."

Desah lega seorang gadis berambut pink sembari merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang keluarga. Lirikan sinis yang berasal dari sepasang iris Onyx itu di berikan pada gadis tersebut.

Sasuke membawa barang belanjaannya ke arah dapur dan mulai membereskannya. Mulai dari memasukan bahan makanan ke dalam lemari es dan memasukan sebagiannya lagi ke dalam lemari di dapur. Sebelum menutup lemari es, Sasuke menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengambil satu buah tomat segar dan memakannya.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya tadi, Sasuke membawa sebagian belanjaannya ke ruang keluarga.

"Ambil ini!"

Hap

Sakura menangkap tas belanjaan yang baru saja di lempar Sasuke ke arahnya. Sakura menatap Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Pakaian mu." Ucap Sasuke ketus.

Sasuke lalu duduk di sofa yang berada di samping Sakura, dan menyalakan televisi. Iris Onyx Sasuke menatap bosan tayangan yang ada di televisi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas ke arah Sakura yang tengah melihat-lihat isi tas belanjaan.

"Anu.. Apa ini untukku? Nyan..?" Sakura mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di sofa.

"Hn."

Sasuke hanya bergumam tanpa melepaskan perhatiannya pada televisi yang sedang menayangkan stand up comedy. Tapi sepertinya tayangan tersebut tidak bisa menghibur Sasuke.

Sakura yang merasa sebal pada Sasuke karna jawaban yang ia berikan kurang jelas mencoba untuk bertanya kembali.

"Uchiha-San.. Apa ini benar untukku. Nyan?" Sakura sedikit mengeraskan volume suaranya. Namun Sasuke tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Uchiha-San. Nyan."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Uchiha-San."

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Sakura mengembungkan kedua pipinya sebal. 'Nyan.. Dia itu sebenarnya mendengar atau pura-pura tidak dengar sih.. Dasar rambut pantat ayam... Nyan..' Inner Sakura berteriak kesal.

Gadis berambut merah muda yang terlihat kesal itu lalu mendekatkan dirinya ke arah seorang pemuda yang perhatiannya masih terfokus pada televisi.

"Nyan."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak. 'Apa gadis ini tidak bisa diam hah..' batin Sasuke jengah. Sasuke lalu membuka kedua matanya dan menatap tajam ke arah gadis bermata Emerald yang dari tadi bersuara.

'Dekat! Wajahnya dekat sekali!' batin Sasuke berteriak heboh. Wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter dari wajah manis gadis bermata hijau jernih tersebut. Bahkan saking jernihnya iris Emerald Sakura, ia bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya sendiri disana.

"Nyan?"

Onyx Sasuke berkedip. Dengan segera ia menarik kepalanya mundur. Sasuke dengan langkah kaku meninggalkan Sakura yang menatapnya heran. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Setelah masuk kekamar, ia tak lupa untuk mengunci pintu. Ia tak ingin kejadian semalam terulang lagi.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu kamarnya. Kedua matanya terpejam sementara tangan kanannya memegangi dadanya. Ia berusaha menetralkan debaran jantungnya yang menggila.

Ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia menjadi sangat gugup didepan seorang gadis. Bicara tentang gugup, ia jadi kepikiran pada seorang gadis yang selalu bertingkah bodoh didepan lelaki yang disukainya.

Kulit wajah porselennya selalu mengeluarkan rona kemerahan tiap kali teringat ataupun bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Ia selalu memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya dan berbicara gagap. Bodoh bukan?

Tapi entah kenapa Sasuke menyukai pemandangan itu sekaligus benci. Khususnya saat yang membuat gadis itu seperti itu adalah lelaki lain.

Perasaan rindu tiba-tiba saja muncul entah dari mana. Ia merindukan gadis itu.

 **.**

 **To Be Countinue**

 **.**

 **A.N**

 **Selesai juga. Sebenarnya agak ragu si publish chap ini, takutnya ada yang kurang. Ya, harap maklumin aja ya jika chap ini kurang atau bahkan sangat kurang memuaskan. Yuki sudah berusaha keras mencoba untuk membuat fic yang diterima.**

 **Yeyy saatnya balasan review untuk chap 1!**

 **Bang Kise Ganteng :** Tepat. Ini memang pair SasuSaku. Sebenarnya Yuki juga gak nyaman dan gak rela Sasu peluk Hina. Yuki udah usahain untuk menambah deskripsinya. Iya Sakura itu kucing yang menggemaskan. Arigato buat saran dan reviewnya#Ogiji.

 **Zakiaa** : Ah masa sih, cie Sakura*ColekSaku*. Makasih ya dah review#Ogiji

 **yeni karlina :** Hahaha yang bener? ya~*Blush*Aminnn doain aja ya~ BTW arigato udah review#Ogiji

 **ErrorCodec** : Masa sih? Tapi sumpah Yuki gak tau dan gak bermaksud menduplikat karya mu, maaf aja ya. Makasih yah udah memberi review#Ogiji

 **Guest** : Buat Hina menderita? Hmm gimana ya? Tunggu aja ya. Btw Terima kasih sudah memberi review#Ogiji

 **Yuki sangat berterima kasih kepada para readers yang sudah baca,Fav,follow dan memberi review Fic Yuki #PelukSatu-Satu**

 **Ada yang berkenan untuk mereview ?**

 **Salam Sayang.**

 **Kuyjio Yuki.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** **Of Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Title : My Lovely Pretty Cat**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning : OOC, typo, gaje, minim deskripsi, alur kecepetan, lompat-lompat , dll**

 **.**

 **.**

Don't like? Don't read!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **...**

Sinar rembulan menerobos dari balik jendela. Ikut menerangi kamar yang bernuansa dark blue dengan cahaya lembutnya.

Lelaki berhelaian raven yang tengah berbaring di kazur kingsize itu membuka kedua matanya. Kedua iris Onyx miliknya terlihat sayu menatap jam berwarna putih didinding yang menunjukan pukul setengah sepuluh malam.

Pria tampan itu mengacak rambut ravennya gemas. Bagaimana mungkin ia terbangun karena merasa haus. Dengan malas dan Onyx yang masih mengantuk lelaki itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke pintu.

Sasuke berusaha menajamkan indera penghilatannya saat menuruni anak tangga. Ia tak ingin tergelincir dan terjatuh karena kecerobohannya. Laki-laki berambut darkblue itu sedikit kedinginan dan baru menyadari bahwa malam ini sangat dingin.

Tap tap tap

Sasuke segera membuka lemari es lalu mengambil botol aqua dan meminum air yang ada didalamnya. Tenggorokannya yang semula kering kini tergantikan dengan rasa segar sekaligus dingin. Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia lalu menutup lemari es nya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar.

Langkahnya terhenti diruang keluarga. Iris Onyx yang sekelam malam itu menatap lurus kearah salah satu sofa yang lumayan panjang. Hawa dingin kembali menyerangnya.

"Hn. Dasar merepotkan."

Ucap Sasuke seraya meninggalkan ruang keluarga dan dengan hati-hati mulai menapaki satu demi satu anak tangga.

...

"enghhh.. Nyannh~"

Lenguhan kecil keluar dari gadis yang mulai meninggalkan dunia mimpinya. Ia perlahan membuka kedua matanya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat berat. Iris Klorofil gadis tersebut menyipit berusaha menyesuaikan dengan pencahayaan diruangan tempatnya tidur.

Sakura mengamati sekelilingnya. Televisi, sofa, meja, plastik belanjaan.. Ia kini ingat, ia sangat mengantuk dan akhirnya malah tertidur disini. Gadis berhelaian merah muda tersebut bangkit dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Sesuatu yang sebelumnya menyelimuti tubuhnya jatuh ke permukaan lantai.

Tangan kanan Sakura mengambilnya, dan memperhatikan benda tersebut. Kedua telinga nekonya yang runcing dan berwarna putih bergerak-gerak, seolah ikut mencari tahu benda itu. Benda itu panjang, lembut, halus, sedikit tebal, dan juga hangat.

"Itu selimut."

Sebuah suara tanpa intonasi tiba-tiba saja menyahut dari arah belakang.

Sakura memutar kepalanya kebelakang dan melihat laki-laki berhelaian darkblue tengah menatapnya datar. Sasuke mengenakan blazer panjang berwarna hitam dan seragam putih bersih didalamnya. Serta celana panjang berwarna hitam dan sepatu yang juga berwarna hitam mengkilap. Tangan kanannya memegang tas yang menyerupai koper, namun lebih kecil dan tipis.

"Kau ingin berziarah ke kuburan nyan?" Tanya Sakura polos. Ia tak menyadari akibat pertanyaan polosny tadi telah membuat perempatan siku mincul di kening Sasuke.

'Apa-apaan gadis ini.. ' Ucap Inner Sasuke.

Ia memakai pakaian hitam bukan berarti akan pergi berziarah kan? Lagi pula yang dipakainya sekarang itu seragam sekolahnya.

"Cepatlah kau pergi mandi, aku akan kesekolah."

Sasuke lebih memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura dan melengos pergi. Cih, kenapa juga aku harus peduli dan berpamitan padanya segala. Seharusnya ia berterima kasih karena aku telah menyelimutinya tadi malam. Jika tidak, ia pasti sudah menggigil kedinginan. Itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Ternyata Inner seorang Uchiha cerewet.

Selepas kepergian Sasuke, gadis berhelaian pink itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Ia mengabaikan pertanyaanku, dan langsung pergi, Nyan." Gumam Sakura kesal dan tak terima.

Masih dengan mempertahankan wajah kesalnya, sakura beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Tempat ini terasa sangat asing baginya. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dan juga bagaimana ia bisa berada disini.

Yang ia ingat hanya sebuah perintah sesorang yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi dan melakukan sesuatu. Tapi melakukan apa dan siapa orang itu. Bahkan ia sendiri juga tidak tahu ia ini siapa.

"Nyannn... Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnyaaa..." Teriak Sakura frustasi.

Gadis bermata Emerald itu menundukan kepala merah mudanya. Telinga runcing khas nekonya pun ikut menunduk kebawah. Seakan menyadari sesuatu. Telinganya nekonya refleks saja berdiri.

"Hanya satu yang kusadari dan kuingat..." Ujarnya entah kepada siapa. Mimik wajahnya yang manis terlihat serius.

Kruyuukkkk~

"Nyann~ Aku sangat laparrr..."

Seluruh badannya seketika terasa lemas dan terbaring di permukaan lantai keramik yang cukup dingin. Ia merasa sangat kelaparan. Kemudian dengan langkah lemas dan kedua tangan yang memegang perutnya yang rata. Sakura berusaha untuk mencari persediaan makanan dirumah ini.

Sampailah ia didepan lemari es yang berukuran cukup besar. Sontak saja, wajahnya langsung menampilkan ekspresi bahagia. "Nyann~—?!"

Sakura membuka lemari es tersebut. Dan kedua iris Klorofilnya membulat antara terkejut dan tak percaya. Kemarin yang ia lihat adalah berbagan macam makanan ringan dan jus beraneka rasa. Tapi sekarang... Yang didepannya hanya ada jejeran botol air putih dan juga sesuatu yang bulat dan merah.

Kruyuukkkk~

Sebuah suara menyahut diantara keterkejutan Sakura. Dengan ragu-ragu, gadis manis berhelaian soft pink itu mengambil salah satu dari sesuatu yang bulat dan merah tersebut. Kemudian menggigitnya.

Mimik wajahnya berubah seketika. Kedua matanya menyipit dan lidahnya dijulurkan.

"Tidak enak Nyan~ Asaamm!."

.

.

.

.

.

Motor sport berwarna hitam mengkilap yang dikendari oleh seorang pemuda berseragam KHS itu melaju lumayan cepat dijalanan yang ramai. Setelah tujuh belas menit lebih ia berkendara dijalanan, motor sport hitam itu melambatkan kecepatannya setelah sampai di sebuah parkiran motor.

Sang pengendara motor tersebut beranjak dari motornya dan melepas helm hitam yang dikenakannya. Rambuk darkblue dengan model errrr... Pantat ayam itu terlihat sedikit berantakan. Namun hal itu malah menambah kesan keren kepada laki-laki bermata Onyx yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke gedung sekolahan.

Teriakan memuja dari para siswa tersebut seolah menjadi backsound ketika pemuda tampan itu berjalan di koridor sekolah.

"KYAAAA.. SASUKE-KUN, KAU TAMPAN SEKALI!"

"SASUKE! KAU TETAP TERLIHAT BERSINAR HARI INI !"

"OHHH~ SASU-KOI, I LOVE YOU!"

"SASUKE-KUN! BIARKAN AKU MEMILIKI MU!"

Sasuke cuek-cuek saja dengan pujian dan teriakan dari para gadis tadi. Ia sudah biasa dengan semua itu, bahkan ia malah merasa risih dengan semua sorakan kagum tersebut. Sejujurnya itu sangat berisik! Dan pemuda Uchiha ini tidak menyukai sesuatu yang berisik.

"Yo. Teme, Ohayou!"

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata Sapphire tiba-tiba saja datang merangkulnya sekaligus menyapanya. Sasuke tidak membalas sapaan laki-laki tadi, ia melepaskan paksa rangkulan dari sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Aish.. Sombong sekali kau teme, tidak membalas sapaan ku." Cibir pemuda itu kesal.

Iris biru Sapphirenya yang jenaka memperhatikan raut wajah Sasuke yang hari ini kelihatan tidak bersemangat. Sementara Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto lewat ekor matanya.

"Jangan bilang jika kau jatuh cinta padaku, dobe." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada datar dan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Naruto membelalakan Sapphire terkejut. Ia menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Jangan harap! Jika aku memang gay, aku juga pilih-pilih kali. Jatuh cinta? Kepadamu? Cuiihh!" Balas Naruto sarkastis sembari pura-pura meludah.

"Hn. Aku juga tidak berminat pada pria bodoh sepertimu."

"apa kau teme?!" Teriak Naruto kesal tak terima dikatai bodoh oleh sahabatnya. "Sekali lagi kau bilan—!"

"O-ohayo, N-Naruto-Kun Sasuke-Kun.."

Perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh sapaan dari seorang gadis setibanya mereka di dalam kelas. Sasuke maupun Naruto serentak menatap gadis berambut indigo yang baru saja menyapa.

Ekspresi Naruto yang semula kesal kini tergantikan dengan cengiran lebar yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sementara Sasuke sendiri tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Selamat pagi juga, Hinata-Chan!" Sapa balik Naruto dengan cerianya, tak lupa juga dengan senyum lima jarinya.

Blushhh

Sontak saja wajah Hinata merona melihat senyuman maut sang pujaan hatinya. Naruto memasang wajah kebingungan melihat wajah Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja memerah.

"Are? Hinata-Chan, Daijobu?" Tanya Naruto Khawatir sembari menatap lurus kedalam Iris Amethyst gadis didepannya ini. Sementara pria disebelah Naruto menatap mereka dengan tatapan tak suka.

Gadis manis berambut Indigo itu menundukan kepalanya kebawah tak berani menatap sepasang iris Sapphire yang tengah menatanya intens. Ia menautkan kedua jarinya gugup. "Na-Naruto-Ku—Hah!"

Kedua Iris Amethyst Hinata membulat terkejut saat Naruto dengan lugunya menempelkan punggung tangan lelaki itu pada keningnya.

"Tidak panas.." Gumam Naruto heran sembari memperhatikan seksama Hinata.

Jantungnya serasa berpacu dua kali lebih cepat dari yang semestinya. Kejadian tadi membuat aliran darah naik kewajahnya dan—

Booff

—Membuat wajahnya sepenuhnya merah padam. Badannya serasa lemas dan mati rasa. Ia pasti akan terjatuh jika saja tidak ada tangan yang menopangnya.

Neji Menatap sinis dan tajam bak burung elang ke arah Naruto yang kini berteriak kebingungan dan panik.

Pemuda berambut raven yang sedari tadi merasa panas melihat adegan tadi lebih memilih berjalan ke tempat duduknya yang berada di paling belakang di samping jendela.

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di kursi sembari tangan kanannya menopang dagunya. Dari pada melihat pemandangan yang membuat suasana hatinya kacau, ia lebih memilih untuk melihat keluar jendela.

'Ada apa dengan hari ini. Setelah aku dibuat kesal karna pertanyaan polos gadis bertelinga neko itu. Kini aku disuguhi pemandangan yang sangat menyebalkan bagiku!' Ungkap batin Sasuke kesal dan bertanya-tanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang manik Emerald itu menatap baik-baik Shower dihadapannya. Ia masih ingat cara Sasuke menggunakannya.

Ia hanya harus memutarnya seperti ini dan—

Byurr

—airnya pun turun. Sebenernya Sakura sedikit ragu untuk mandi, tapi setelah mengingat bagaimana bahwa ia merasa lebih segar selepas mandi kemarin membuatnya memberanikan diri untuk berdiri di bawah shower.

"Nyan! Dingin~"

Tubuh Sakura sedikit menegang saat pancuran air shower tersebut menyentuh tubuhnya polos. Namun lama kelamaan, ia pun merasa rileks dan terbiasa dengan rasa dingin itu.

.

.

.

Masih dengan tubuh tanpa busana. Gadis manis bertelinga kucing itu mengubek-ngubek isi tas belanjaan yang diberikan lelaki bermata Onyx itu padanya.

Setelah dirasanya sudah menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya, Sakura pun dengan cekatan memakainya.

Lalu setelah memakaikan pakaian di tubuhnya yang mungil, gadis manis itu termenung. Kedua iris Emeraldnya menatap kosong ke depan.

...

"Oke, cukup untuk hari ini. Aku harap kalian belajar untuk ujian minggu depan!" Ujar lelaki bermasker itu sembari melayangkan tatapan ke para murid di kelas tersebut.

Tatapan Onyxnya pun terhenti pada siswa tampan berambut pirang yang sedang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Hah! Kalau itu sih semua sudah berada di bawah kontrolku!" Celetuk Naruto dengan nada sedikit sombong.

Kakashi yang mendengar ucapan salah satu muridnya itu pun menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil bersidekap.

"Dibawah kontrol heh? Maksudmu di bawah nol?" Sahutnya santai yang membuat seisi kelas tertawa.

"Itu tidak lucu sensei!" Teriak Naruto tak terima dirinya ditertawakan. Bukannya diam, para siswa malah menertawainya semakin keras dan membuatnya malu.

Sasuke yang merasa terganggu dengan kebisingan di kelas itu hanya mendengus dan kembali menarih perhatiannya dengan pemandangan dibalik jendela. Iris Onyxnya dengan lembut memandangi pohon sakura yang sedang mekar itu. Entah kenapa, hal itu mengingatkannya pada Sakura.

Ia sendiri bertanya tanya. Apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis itu sekarang dirumahnya. Bukan bermaksud mengkhawatirkannya, ia hanya tidak ingin persediaan makanannya kembali dihabiskan gadis aneh itu.

Sasuke juga penasaran mengenai Sakura. Kenapa gadis itu bisa muncul di kamarnya? Kenapa ia memiliki telinga dan ekor kucing? Apa mungkin ia siluman kucing? Ck! Semua pertanyaan tersebut membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing.

Lelaki Emo itu menutup kedua matanya selama beberapa detik, lalu kembali membukanya. Bayangan gadis itu seolah ada di balik jendela, duduk manis di dahan pohon Sakura.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil kemudian menatap nya dengan lembut.

Deg

Kedua bola mata Emerald itu membuat detak jantungnya semakin cepat. Entah kenapa tatapan itu terasa tak asing baginya. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya sejak gadis itu tinggal-ralat-menumpang di rumahnya. Namun, ini berbeda. Seolah ia pernah melihat kedua bola mata tersebut sebelumnya. Dan entah kenapa, tatapan itu membuatnya... rindu?

Tunggu! Seakan tersadar dari sesuatu, pemuda berwajah rupawan itu berkedip yang membuat bayangan Sakura hilang.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya dan berpikir.

'Emerald? Tapi waktu itu aku melihatnya berwarna Hazel... '

Ia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas saat mereka berpandangan panas ekhem maksudnya saling sinis, kedua bola mata gadis itu menatapnya tajam. Dan ia yakin saat itu kedua bola mata Sakura berwarna Hazel!

"..Kenapa ya?..." gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"Apa? Kau bilang sesuatu, teme?"

Sasuke sedikit tersentak kaget saat merasakan tepukan di bahunya.

Ia melirik sinis pada sang pelaku dan mendapati Naruto tengah menatapnya dengan watados. Onyxnya kemudian tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Amethyst yang menatap khawatir di depannya. Dan entah kenapa itu membuat Sasuke sedikut senang.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya dan melihat Sasuke cemas. Karena akhir-akhir ini pemuda berambut darkblue tersebut sering melamun.

Hinata tertegun saat Onyx Sasuke balas menatapnya. Awalnya Onyx Sasuke terlihat kaget, namun tatapan itu kemudian melembut. Hinata segera mengalihkan tatapannya dan berjalan ke luar kelas.

"Sasuke?"

Suara Naruto barusan membuat Sasuke harus kembali menatap wajah Naruto.

"Apa?" Sahut Sasuke malas.

"Kau kenapa teme?" Tanya Naruto sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mengangkat tangannya dari pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan melagkahkan kakinya untuk segera keluar kelas. "Bukan apa-apa." Jawabnya datar.

Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke yang berjalan meninggalkannya sendirian di kelas. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kebalik jendela.

Terlihat pohon Sakura yang sedang mekar disana. Angin berhembus pelan dan membuat dahan bergoyang serta beberapa bunga Sakura ikut beterbangan. Pemandangan itu menyejukan dan membuat perasaannya menjadi rileks.

Mungkin mulai sekarang ia juga harus mendapatkan tempat duduk yang menyediakan pemandangan seperti ini.

Sambil tersenyum kecil. Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas dan mengejar Sasuke yang mungki sudah jauh meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memarkir motornya digarasi milik keluarganya. Ia lalu menaruh helmnya dan segera masuk kedalam rumah. Ada sesuatu yang harus dipastikannya.

Ia menatap sekeliling ruang keluarga dan tak melihat gadis itu disana. Tas hitam itu ia lempar asal ke sofa dan berjalan menaiki anak tangga untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

Kosong

Ia bersyukur keadaan kamarnya masih tetap rapih dan bersih. Awalnya ia pikir gadis itu akan mengacak-acak kamarnya dan mencuri barang-barangnya.

Bukan maksudnya menuduh sembarangan. Tapi, ayolah! Mereka baru saja bertemu dan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Sasuke harus ekstra hati-hati. Jadi wajar jika Sasuke memiliki firasat buruk terhadapnya.

Sasuke kemudian masuk kemar dan segera berganti pakaian dengan kaos putih polos dan celana jins selututnya. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke dalam pakaian santai. Pemandangan yang menyejukan bagi sebagian wanita.

Ia lalu berlari kecil menuju dapur untuk memastikan satu hal lagi dan betapa leganya Sasuke saat mengetahui tomat-tomatnya masih dalam keadaan utuh.

Sasuke membungkuk lalu melongok ke bawah meja makan.

'Tidak ada' pikir Sasuke heran.

Tak sengaja mata Sasuke melihat gadis berambut merah muda itu dari balik jendela. Ia tengah berdiri dan mendongakan kepalanya menatap langit. Ekor putih Sakura yang Sasuke yakini sangat lembut itu berkibas kibas pelan.

Sasuke lalu berjalan menghampiri Sakura ke halaman belakang rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan menghampiri tempat Sakura berdiri.

Sakura terperanjat kaget saat mengetahui bahwa sekarang ia tidak sendiri. Ia lalu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari langit.

"Memandang langit, Nyan."

Ctak

Kedutan kembali menghiasi kening Sasuke. Kalau itu ia juga tahu, maksudnya adalah kenapa ia memperhatikan langit. Hahh Sasuke lalu menghela napas menyadari bahwa ia mulai merasa kepo.

Sasuke berdiri disamping Sakura dan ikut memandang langit.

Hari ini cuacanya sangat cerah, tidak panas dan juga tidak berawan. Langit terbentang luas di atasnya, berwarna biru. Angin juga berhembus pelan dan terasa menyejukkan.

Kedua remaja itu hanya berdiri dan memandangi langit dalam diam. Sampai...

Kruuyuuukkk~

Sakura langsung memegangi perutnya yang baru saja bersuara. Kedua mata Emeraldnya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan Kitty eyes andalannya dan berharap Sasuke tahu yang dibutuhkannya sekarang ini.

Sasuke sangat tahu jika sekarang ini Sakura tengah menatapnya dengab tatapan memohonnya lagi. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menoleh dan menyuruh Sakura untuk segera mengikutinya ke dapur.

Paham dengan maksud Sasuke. Sakura dengan riang gembiranya berjalan mengikuti jejak lelaki berambut darkblue tersebut.

Dugh!

Langkah kaki didepannya tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan itu membuat Sakura tak sengaja menabrak punggung lebar dihadapannya. Ia meringis dan menyadari bahwa kini Sasuke sedang meliriknya kesal.

"Kau buta hah?!" Ucap Sasuke kesal.

Sakura hanya diam dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya sebal. Ia lalu duduk di kursi sambil memperhatikan pemuda Uchiha itu memasak.

Melihat Uchiha Sasuke memasak? Oh! Andai kau sadar betapa beruntungnya dirimu, hey Sakura!

.

.

.

.

.

Dua piring yang berisi omurice tersaji di meja makan. Harumnya sangat menggugah selera, apalagi bagi Sakura yang saat ini tengah kelaparan.

Tapi Sakura mengernyit karena Sasuke memasak dua, bukannya satu. Seakan bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sakura, lelaki berwajah datar itu berkata singkat.

"Untukmu! Dan untukku!"

Gadis neko itu membentuk o dimulutnya menanggapi kalimat singkat Sasuke barusan. Ia lalu dengan sigap langsung memakan omurice yang terlihat lezat dihadapannya itu dengan lahap.

Sementara Sasuke tidak segera memakan makannya, ia hanya memperhatikan Sakura dalam diam. Memperhatikan bagaimana kedua bola mata Sakura menatap lapar pada omurice buatannya.

'Emerald..' batin Sasuke.

Tak berapa lama, Sasuke pun ikut memakan omurice yang tersaji di hadapannya.

.

"Nyaann~" desah Sakura lega dan kekenyangan. Makanan tadi sangat lezat sampai-sampai ia menginginkannya lagi lagi dan lagi. Yahh hanya menginginkannya. Ia sadar, jika lelaki itu tidak akan membuatkannya lagi.

Ting

Sasuke menaruh garpu dan sendoknya di atas piring. Omurice yang sebelumnya ada disana kini sudah habis dan berpindah ke perutnya. Ia mengambil segelas air putih lalu segera meminumnya.

Onyx Sasuke balas menatap kedalam Emerald Sakura yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Ia masih ingin tau kenapa Sakura bisa muncul disini.

"Kenapa, Nyan?" Tanya Sakura polos.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya balik Sasuke sembari menatap datar Sakura.

"Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku ke dapur, Nyan!"

"Bukan itu! Kenapa kau bisa muncul dikamarku waktu itu?" Kali ini Sasuke bertanya dengan nada sedikit jengkel.

"Nyan? Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang. Aku tidak tahu. Jangan-jangan kau pikun ya, Sasuke-Sama?"

"Beraninya kau-tunggu! Sasuke.. sama.. apa maksudmu?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat mimik bingung lelaki dihadapannya ini. Ia lalu berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada Sasuke.

"Itu karena Sasuke-Sama adalah tuanku. Terima kasih atas makanannya."

Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Gadis itu bilang ia tidak tahu kenapa bisa muncul disini, tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah memanggilnya dengan sebutan tuan?

Onyx Sasuke masih belum berkedip. Ia menatap gadis dihadapannya baik-baik.

Tiba-tiba saja muncul tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Memiliki telinga kucing serta ekor kucing. Dan sekarang malah memanggilnya dengan embel-embel sama?

Sebenarnya siapa gadis ini? Pertanyaan tersebut masih belum terjawab.

Sakura menegakkan kembali tubuhnya lalu membalas tatapan tuannya itu dengan lembut. Senyum manis pun terkembang di wajahnya yang manis.

"Sasuke-Sama! Nyan~"

 **TBC**

Libur tlah tiba! Libur tlah tiba! Horey horey-Plakkk! Duh duh duhhh udah berapa bulan ya sejak terkhir kali updata chap 2? Gomenn Yuki lama updatenya. jujur saja otak Yuki sedikit susah membuat chap 3 ini, ditambah lagi dengan banyaknya tugas sekolah yang menumpuk!

Thanks ya untuk yang sudah meluangkan serta rela membuang waktunya dengan membaca fic Yuki. Dan juga makasih kepada readers yang sudah fol,fav dan juga memberikan reviewnya.

Oh iya! Arigato karena sudah memberi tahu Yuki tentang warna mata Saku-Chan. Tapi Yuki memang sengaja ko. Yuki sangat menghargai saran dari readers dan berusaha untuk mengembangkan fic yuki lebih baik lagi. Maaf ya jika chap kali ini belum memuaskan T_T Okeh, sekian dari Kuyjio Yuki.

 **Scared secret :** haha mepet dikit gpp lah ^_^ yuki memang sengaja ko merubah mata saku jadi hazel, btw makasih atas koreksi dan sarannya. And thanks fir your review

 **Hideko megumi :** hahaha makasih ya karena udah mau meluangkan waktunya buat baca fic yuki. Kesal? Yuki juga kesal tuh kenapa Sasu mash mikirin gadis lain. Thanks for your review^_^

Review?


End file.
